Community Service
by IfNothingGoesRightGoLeft
Summary: When Tori Vega goes to Sunshine Valley Daycare and Preschool for community service the last person she expected to find was Jade West. R/R JORI!
1. Prologue

**This story takes place in the gang's senior year of high school. Jade and Beck aren't together and this story will be Jori. It is my first Victorious/Jori fic so bear with me. Also this entire story is being written on my phone so I apologize for and grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Prologue**

Tori Vega always liked little kids. So when Sikowitz assigned 20 hours of community service due by the end of the year it was a no brainer when she decided to volunteer at Sunshine Valley Daycare and Preschool.

"Miss. Vega you seem like a fine candidate for a volunteering position. If you would go into that office over there you can discuss your hours with Mrs. Parker," An older lady with thinning grey hair instructed.

"Thank you." Tori grabbed her stuff and quickly made her way to Mrs. Parker's office.

"Sweetie it's fine. I don't mind Matthew staying an extra hour i know it can be hard sometimes," Mrs. Parker said into the phone, "Okay I'll see you later. Bye." Mrs. Parker turned to Tori, her brown hair falling loosely around her face.

"I'm Tori Vega."

"Nice to meet you Tori."

"Likewise," Tori said with a smile, "I don't know what your plans are but I can work week days after 3:30 pm and on weekends in you need it."

"I'm glad to hear it but if you're not busy would you mind starting today?"

"Yeah I can start today. That's great," Tori exclaimed, "I thought I wouldn't be able to start until next week."

"Normally that would be the case but we're short one today and can use the extra help," Mrs. Parker explained as she stood up and led Tori out of the room.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me start so soon." Mrs. Parker stopped outside a large oak door before turning back to Tori.

"Thank me if you survive the next two hours," She joked before leaving Tori to venture into the room alone. 'What the hell did she mean about if you survive?' Tori thought before a loud girlish sheik brought her out of her thoughts and she entered the room.

A young woman, a few years older than Tori, with short choppy orangish red hair was being dog piled by at least ten toddlers. Tori stood for a moment, slightly shocked by the scene before her babysitter skills kicked in.

"Who wants candy!" She yelled and in three seconds flat all ten kids were lined up at her feet begging for the 'candy', "How about you guys go play while I look for it?" Some of the kids looked disappointed but nonetheless left to go play.

"Hey thanks um," the girl paused for a moment, "Who are you?"

"Tori Vega."

"Well Tori Vega thank you for saving me from the little monsters and I'm Claudia Donnavon."

Tori laughed, "No problem."

"Give it back!" Someone yelled. Claudia and Tori turned to see a little boy with raven curls framing his pale face struggling with a larger boy with short blonde hair over a toy car.

"No I want to play with it!" The blonde boy yelled and pushed the other boy down before happily walking away with the car. Tori moved to go see if the little boy was okay when she saw him glare at the other boy before he ran over to him and punched him in the stomach, hard.

"Brandon, Matthew!" Claudia yelled and both boys looked up in shock, "Front and center."

"I'll take one of them," Tori said. Claudia looked at Tori then down at the boys.

"Matthew go with Tori." The smaller boy with dark hair walked slowly towards Tori with his eyes trained on the floor. Tori sat down on the floor in front of Matthew and patted the ground in front of her so he could sit down.

"So why didn't you just tell us instead of hitting him?" Tori asked gently. Matthew looked up and her eyes widened in surprise when she met a pair of very familiar icy blue orbs.

"My mommy, well she's not really my mommy but I like to call her that when she's not around, says that if someone hits me I can hit them back," He explained quickly and Tori couldn't help but think of a certain raven haired girl.

"Okay but next time tell me or Claudia," Tori said.

"Okay," He agreed, "What's your name?"

"My name's Tori." Matthew grinned.

"My momma and uncle know someone named Tori. Do you know my momma and uncle?"

Tori laughed, "No I don't think so." Matthew looked somewhat disappointed but quickly got over it.

"Do you think you could get Claudia to put on a movie for us?" Again Tori laughed, she was starting to really like this kid.

"I think I can manage that if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"No more hitting."

"Okayyyy," He dragged out the 'y' like he was reluctant in his decision.

"Pinky promise?" Tori held out her tanned pinky and Matthew intertwined his almost translucent one.

"Pinky promise." They grinned at each other before Matthew popped up and 'helped' Tori up. So they could make their way, hand in hand, over to Claudia.

"What'd he get you for," Claudia asked Tori.

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"I saw that pinky promise action over there. What's the verdict?"

"If you put on a movie he promises to stop hitting." Claudia stroked her chin for a minute before nodding her head.

"Sounds like a solid deal to me." Matthew did a little happy dance that made both Claudia and Tori burst into laughter.

"Okay small child what movie do you want to watch?" Claudia asked.

"Cars!" He exclaimed.

Tori smiled as the small group of kids gathered around the TV to watch the movie. By the time the second movie was nearly over every single kid had been picked up except for Matthew and he had somehow managed to squeeze himself into Tori's lap.

"Whoa did you see that?" Matthew whispered, referring to the explosion.

"Matttttty," An oddly familiar voice sang while entering the room.

Matthew was up and running towards the door yelling "Jade!" before Tori had time to blink.

Tori got up and turned toward the door only to come face to face with a VERY familiar raven haired Goth. "Jade?"

"Vega?

**Thank you so much for reading! I will award everyone with a cookie that knows what TV show I stole Claudia from. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy crap! 18 reviews, 31 story alerts, and 10 favorites for just the prologue alone! That is insane! So I thought I would thank you all by adding another chapter so soon. This one is a little shorter than the last but I wanted to get in posted today. **

**Also I grant everyone that knew that Claudia was indeed from Warehouse 13 a cookie! And don't worry she will be making more appearances.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own it and sorry I forgot it in the last chapter.**

**Chapter One**

Jade glared at a very stunned Tori. 'What the hell was she doing here?' She thought. Matthew looked back and forth between Jade and Tori, not entirely sure what was happening.

"Jade?" Matthew asked and tugged on her black skinny jeans. Jade's gaze softened when it dropped to the little boy and she kneeled down to pick him up, setting him on her hip. Tori watched as Jade turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Matthews bag in her haste.

"Jade!" Tori yelled as she took off running after the Goth.

"Bye Tori!" Matthew yelled happily over Jade's shoulder as they left the building.

"Jade wait!" By the time Tori got to the parking lot Jade had already begun speeding out of the lot; so Tori did the only thing that seemed logical. She ran in front of the truck. Jade slammed the breaks as fast as she could and thankfully stopped short of Tori by less than an inch.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Jade yelled after she slammed the door of her truck.

"I'm uh n-not sure," Tori stuttered. She wasn't exactly sure '_why_ she was stuttering. Whether it was from being in such close proximity to a certain raven haired Goth or the fact that said raven haired Goth had almost run her down with her truck. Probably a nice little combination of both.

"Well isn't that just great. You're not _fucking_ sure. Get out of the parking lot Vega and mind your own damn business," Jade spat and got back into her truck. Tori stood numbly as Jade drove around her and sped out of the parking lot. After a good five minutes of standing in the parking lot Tori slowly walked back into the Daycare to collect her stuff so she could finally head back home.

The drive from the daycare to her house wasn't that long, normally taking about 15 minutes, but today traffic was particularly nasty and after 20 minutes of driving Tori found herself barley half way there. Typically this wouldn't bother her; she had lived in LA her entire life and knew what the traffic could be like, especially after five. Today, though, was different. Today she had a million and one questions running though her head that had already begun to form a headache right behind her left eye that always seemed to show up whenever she was overwhelmed or stressed.

'What relation did Jade have to Matthew?' was the biggest question that Tori was asking herself. As far as she knew Jade did not get knocked up in high school but the resemblance between the two was uncanny. Maybe they were siblings, but she never heard Jade mention anything about having any brothers or sisters. She obviously cared for him that much was easy to tell just by the way she looked at him, but Tori couldn't figure out _why_. Even when Jade and Beck were at their highest points in their relationship Jade never showed nearly that much love with just one glance.

Plus there was the fact that it was common knowledge that Jade didn't even like people, let alone little kids. She had gone out of her way to make sure everyone knew that. Jade West was a cold-hearted bitch that didn't care about anyone but herself. Evidently that wasn't entirely true.

Another 20 minutes later Tori was finally pulling into her driveway. It had taken her nearly an hour to get 15 miles and in that time her headache had gone from slightly annoying to her having to constantly rub at her eyes and temples to relive some pressure.

"Tori!" Trina yelled as soon as she opened the door. Tori briefly glanced at her older sister who was laying upside-down on their couch, holding a pickle.

"What?" She groaned.

"Can you get me a bottle of water from the fridge?" Tori didn't even bother answering her as she trudged upstairs to her bedroom; the only thing on her mind was the nice and inviting bed that lay just a few feet away. Stripping all the way down to her tank top and underwear Tori slowly climbed into the bed and settled herself in the warmth. 'Just you wait West, I'm going to figure out what you aren't telling me,' was the last thought that went through Tori's mind before she fell asleep.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Holy shit that's three chapters in three days, an all-time record for me. I want to thank everyone for reading it and reviewing. I've never gotten such a good response for something I've written and I love reading every single one of the reviews, they're the reason that I've been so inspired to write so quickly.**

**One a different note I love reading your guesses on who Matthew is and I'll give you this. He **_**is **_**related to Jade but I don't think I'll tell you until the next chapter.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Jade sighed as she glanced at the clock. It was 9 o'clock and she was barley sitting down to do her homework. Ah the joys of raising a kid. She sometimes wondered why she was doing it. It would be so much simpler for her to give little Matthew to one of her family members; but for some reason unknown to Jade she could never imagine her life away from the little guy.

And now Tori Vega was about to screw all that up. Only Beck and Cat were supposed to know and although Jade wasn't entirely sure how Vega was going to screw things up, she knew that she would. It's what she did. She screwed up her relationship with Beck for reasons that she never wanted to think about, she screwed up things by showing up and being all talented and beautiful, and now she was going to screw this up.

Spending the next hour and a half finishing her homework Jade finally dragged herself up to bed at 10:32, thoroughly exhausted. After changing into a tank top and a pair of shorts Jade collapsed into the fluffy heaven. Jade laid in her bed for about two minutes before she heard her door quietly open and then pressure on her bed as Matthew made his way to her already waiting arms.

"Jade?" His soft voice whispered in her ear.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Jade stated without opening her eyes

"So are you," he retorted and Jade opened her eyes just so she could roll them. This kid was too much like her for his own good.

"I am asleep, shh."

"Nooooo, you're still talking."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah."

"No."

Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Okay fine I'm not asleep but we both need to be," Jade tried her best to be parental but it was kinda hard when you were about to pass out.

"Can I ask you a qwestion first?"

"You just did." This time Matthew rolled his eyes.

"A different qwestion silly," Matthew explain. "Why did you yell at Tori? I like her; she let me watch Cars instead of being in trouble." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you in trouble?" Jade asked.

"I hit Brandon because he pushed me down and took my toy."

"What a little shit."

Matthew gasped, "You said a bad word!"

Jade sighed; she really had to stop swearing in front of him. It was bad enough that he was hitting other kids because of her, she did not need him running around calling them all 'little shits.'

"Sorry but it's," She opened one eye to glance at her alarm clock, "Almost 11 o'clock and we both have to get up early for school tomorrow so let's go to sleep." Matthew pouted but nonetheless closed his eyes and snuggled into Jade, forgetting about his question. Wrapping her slender arms tighter around Matthew Jade finally fell asleep.

Jade stormed through the halls of Hollywood Arts, eager to get to Sikowitz's class before she ran into a certain brunette.

"Jade!" Shit. Tori slammed her locker shut and jogged over to where Jade was standing.

"What do you want Vega?" She spat. Tori's eyes darted around the hall way before she grabbed Jades wrist and dragged her into the empty janitor's closet.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Tori asked and Jade raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe the fact that you picked up a small boy yesterday from a daycare or when you almost hit me with your car!"

"You ran out _in front_ of my car! That was completely your fault and Matthew has nothing to do with you Vega."

"Jade, I consider us friends-."

"I don't and I don't have to tell you anything so just leave me the hell alone." Jade knocked into Tori's shoulder on her way out the door so hard that the Latina went stumbling into the wall. Jade wanted to pull her hair out. She honestly hated being like that to Tori but she _couldn't_ tell her. It would screw everything up. She would want to help and know more and that all leads to spending time together. Alone. And spending time alone with Tori would only lead to badness.

"What happened?" Beck asked as Jade stormed over to his locker.

"Vega found out about Matthew," She stated and Becks eyes slightly widened.

"She knows that he's your-."

"No, no she just knows that he exists."

"You know that she won't stop bugging you until you tell her."

"Shut up Beck, you're supposed to be supportive."

"Sorry but," The bell interrupted him, "It's time to go to class, c'mon."

The two walked in silence side by side for a minute before Beck started talking again.

"How bad would it really be if Tori found out?" Jade glared at Beck and he held up his hands in surrender. Jade and Beck took their usually seats in the back of the classroom and when Tori walked in she made an extra effort to sit as far away from Jade as possible.

"Hello Children!" Sikowitz's yelled as he danced from the back of the classroom to the small stage at the front. "Over the next two months we will be doing an acting project!" Most of the class sat forward in their seats. "After you get your partners you will spend the next two months getting to know that person better than you know yourself!"

"What does this have to do with acting?" Jade asked, already annoyed by the project.

"In order to act _well_ you must completely understand your character. After getting to know your partner you will each write and preform two different scenes that capture the true essence of the person," Sikowitz explained, "The list of the partners is on the back door. No changing."

Jade shoved through the mass of students that had already begun forming at the back of the room. Finding her name quickly she ran her finger across the page and literally paled, if that was possible, when she read it. None other than Tori fucking Vega.

**So things just got a little more interesting! **

**Thanks for reading! Review! The more reviews I get the faster I post!**


	4. Chapter 3

**41 reviews, 1700 hits, 19 favorites, and 49 alerts! I honestly could not love you more! So I grant you another chapter!**

**Ok for some reason in the last chapter it didn't add in my little page break things so at the parts where it seems like it skipped a lot it was because there were supposed to be page break things. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

Loud chimes rang out through the West household and a second later the door was thrown open by a very eager 4 year old.

"Uncle Beck!" He cried, "Jade says- you're not Uncle Beck." Tori looked down at him surprise before laughing.

"No I'm not. Remember me?"

"Your name is To-."

"Matthew West!" Jade yelled and Matthew froze, "What did I tell you about opening the door if I wasn't there?"

"But you said that Uncle Beck was coming over and I wanted to say hi first," He explained as Jade walked towards the door, but not able to see who was standing there.

"And what if it wasn't Beck?"

"It wasn't!" He said happily, "Look its Tori!"

"What?" Jade yelled and moved Matthew out of the doorway only to find Tori standing there, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey," She greeted with a small wave.

"You're not supposed to be here until one," Jade stated and glanced at her phone, "It's twelve forty-five."

"Sorry I'm fifteen minutes early." Jade huffed in reply. "Can I come in?" Without saying anything Jade stepped out of the doorway and Tori walked into the large house.

"Matthew go play in your room until Beck gets here," Jade said and he took off down the hall and up the stairs. The two singers stood in the foyer staring at each other until Jade turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hall, Tori trailing behind.

"You can put your stuff over there," Jade instructed and pointed at the kitchen table. Jade studied Tori from across the room and Tori crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you just going to stare at me the entire time or can we get started?" Tori asked.

"Fine. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"We can start by asking each other questions," Tori suggested.

Jade rolled her eyes, "That's stupid but okay. Why are you so annoying?"

Tori sighed. "Look Jade I know you hate me but can we please make it through this project without you being such a bitch all the time?" Jade's eyes slightly widened and by this point Tori was ready to take whatever outburst Jade was about to have. But Jade didn't have an outburst; she was too caught up in her own thoughts.

Did Vega really think that she hated her? Jade knew without a doubt that she could never hate Tori Vega and she wanted so badly to tell her that right now. But then _she _would be the one screwing everything up. It was better to just pretend; because the Jade that she tried so hard to make everyone believe was real _hated_ Tori Vega.

"You're right I do hate you; so I suppose I can try not to be such a bitch all the time so we can get this done fast so you can leave." Tori looked somewhat hurt by the response but it wasn't like she was expecting anything different.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Tori asked.

"When I get really board I like to find small animals and lock them in a tiny box just to watch them freak out," Jade answered with a smirk.

"Well that's… really morbid." Jade just laughed before asking her question.

"Have you ever skipped school?"

"No."

"Who's Matthew?" Tori finally asked. She couldn't believe that she managed to ask one whole question before asking what she really wanted to know.

Jade groaned dramatically, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I've known you for almost three years and I didn't know you had a kid! He is you son right? That or he's your little brother."

"Vega I'm seventeen years old. If Matthew was my son then I would've had to of have sex when I was twelve," Jade said with no emotion.

"So he's your little brother?"

"Matthew's my nephew. Are you happy now?" Before Tori could react to the news there was a loud knock on the door.

"UNCLE BECK'S HERE! UNCLE BECK'S HERE!" Matthew yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Stay here," Jade demanded as she went to go meet Matthew at the door. 'Matthew's my nephew,' Echoed through Tori's head. Since when did Jade have a nephew and where are his parents? Maybe Jade was just babysitting him and didn't want everyone to know. But he calls Beck 'Uncle Beck' and he has his own room at Jades house. That kind of stuff wouldn't happen overnight. Tori dropped her head into her lap. A week ago she was only mildly confused because of Jade, and now she felt as if her brain was going to explode from all the answered and unanswered questions she had. The small vibrating sensation that came from Tori's phone pulled her out of her thoughts and she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tori, its Cat!"

"Uh hi." Why was Cat calling her?

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at the mall, Beck was supposed to get me but he had to, uh, do something for Jade." So Cat knew about Matthew?

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Tori answered. She didn't want to go pick up the red head but she knew that she would be a really shitty friend if she didn't.

"Kk!" And with that Cat hung up the phone. Tori sighed and grabbed her stuff before making her way to the front door.

"I thought I told you to stay in the living room," Jade spat.

"I have to go. Cat called and needs to be picked up from the mall," Tori explained but didn't wait for an answer before leaving the house. Jade turned on Beck, who looked somewhat guilty.

"You were supposed to pick up Cat weren't you?"

"Maybe," He grinned sheepishly and Jade smiled.

"Well c'mon then; you got rid of Vega so now I can go to the park with you and Matthew." Matthew happily clapped his hands.

"Yay the park! Let's go!" He grabbed both teens by the hand and pulled them out of the house and down the long driveway. Since the park was only two blocks from Jades house the former lovers didn't mind being dragged the entire way by an over-exited four year old.

oOo

An hour and a half and some ice cream later Jade and Beck finally got Mathew back to the house and into bed for a nap. Beck and Jade collapsed on the couch so they could watch a movie.

"So Tori knows everything?" Beck asked, twenty minutes into the movie.

"Not really, but I have a feeling that she will soon."

"What does she know so far?"

"That Matthews my nephew," Jade answered.

"You'd think that the universe would have some sympathy," Beck quipped and Jade laughed dryly.

"Not with my luck."

"So just to put things into perspective in the next two and a half months you have to continue raising a kid, basically tell Tori everything about your life, and do twenty hours of community service; all while keeping up with your regular classes."

"Yup pretty much but don't forget about the part where I also have to keep Tori from figuring out that I want to get into her pants."

"Well shit."

**Thank you sooo much for reading! I love you all! And OMFG you know who Matthew is! Did anyone see that coming? **

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh hot damn guys (thank you Invader Johnny for providing me with my new favorite saying). Here's another chapter in reward to your amazingness.**

**Okay, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for *drumroll*you finally find out what the deal is with Jade and Matthew and there might even be some slight Jori action! Read on!**

**And another HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!**

**Plus a special thanks to Chloey and Erica who have kinda been helping me throughout the story so far and listening to be ramble on and on about ideas and things I want to do lol.**

**Chapter 4**

Tori walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts in a seemingly futile attempt to find a certain Goth.

"Vega!" Someone yelled and Tori spun around to find the girl that she had spent the last ten minutes trying to find. As Jade briskly walked towards where Tori was standing students seemed to literally jump out of the way in order to clear a path.

"Meet me tonight at Nozu at 7. Don't be late," She snapped and just like that she was gone. 'Wait, what just happened? Did Jade just ask me out?' Things just got 242 times more confusing.

oOo

Tori pulled at her shirt while walking into Nozu. Okay so maybe she was a little nervous for her kinda-but-not-really-date with Jade. Don't judge.

Scanning the restaurant she spotted Jade sitting at a booth in the corner of the restaurant, furiously texting someone. Tori took a deep breath and slowly made her way over to the table and sat down across from Jade. Jade glanced up from her phone before finishing up her text and returning her phone to her bag.

"You're on time," She noted and Tori gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah well when someone that could potentially make it so I could never walk again demands that you show up at a restraunt you tend to be punctual." This time Jade laughed but it wasn't nervous or even sarcastic, like usual; it actually sounded genuine.

"Don't worry Vega I didn't drag you here so I could kill you. I figured that you had questions about Matthew and I'm here to answer them; within reason of course," Jade explained and Tori's eyes slightly widened. That was nowhere near what she expected.

"Um, not that I don't appreciate it but _why_?"

Jade sighed, "If I don't tell you you're just going to relentlessly annoy me until I actually _do _kill you and quite honestly worrying about having to avoid you every second of the day sounds really tiring." This time Tori laughed.

"Okay then. Uh, why exactly are you taking care of Matthew and who are his parents?"

"My older brother knocked up some chick when he went off to college. I'm not really sure who his mom is because as soon as he was born she ditched him and my brother."

"But why are you taking care of him now?"

"Jason, my brother, died two years ago in a car accident. Because I was fifteen when it happened I couldn't take custody of Matthew but my dad, doing the only decent thing he has ever done, won custody so I've basically been raising him ever since with the help of Beck."

"I'm sorry," Tori said softly. She didn't realize how hard Jade had it. She felt like such an ass for trying so hard to pry into Jades life now.

"Not your fault," Jade replied, just as softly. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, idly checking over their menus, as they waited for a waiter to walk over.

"Hello my name is Drake and I'll be your waiter tonight," A handsome teen with perfectly messy blonde hair and annoyingly perfect white teeth introduced. Jade rolled her eyes and Tori politely replied with a 'hi'.

"I'll take a crab roll with soy paper," Jade said abruptly and shoved her menu to him. He seemed somewhat offended with her abruptness but when he turned to Tori he hungrily drank in her appearance.

"And what would you like gorgeous?" He asked, leaning much to close for just taking her order.

"Um just a California roll please," Tori answered, somewhat uncomfortable. He flashed her a perfect smile before taking her menu.

"Anything else beautiful?" Jade was quickly becoming annoyed by his obnoxious attempts at flirting with Tori and pulled out her phone to busy herself.

"No thanks."

A half an hour later both girls had gotten and ate their sushi and were now just waiting for Drake to bring them their check.

"I'll get the check Vega, I'm the one that dragged you here." Tori looked like she was going to protest but was interrupted by Drake finally handing them the check only to be sent right back to the register when Jade handed him her credit card.

"Um thanks."

"No problem."

A minute later Drake came back and handed Jade back her card. He stood there for a moment while both Jade and Tori got their stuff together.

"So gorgeous how about you give me your number and we go out some time?" He boldly asked Tori.

"Uh no thanks, I'm not interested," Tori politely answered.

"Aw, c'mon I bet I could show you a _real_ good time," He attempted to persuade and stepped much closer to her so their noses were almost touching. Jade wasn't really sure if it was the fact that this guy was throwing himself at Tori or the fact that Tori hadn't slapped him yet but Jade felt a surge of jealously sweep through her and she reacted without thinking.

"Look _Drake_," She spat, "She said she wasn't interested." And again without thinking Jade hooked her arm tightly around Tori's waist and led them both out of the restraunt. Drake stood their stunned for a moment before taking off after the two singers.

"I don't know who you think you are, bitch," He yelled as soon as he entered the parking lot.

"I think I'm her _girlfriend_ and if you don't turned around and walk back into that restraunt I will fucking deck you," Jade threated. Drake laughed and moved closer to the two girls but before he could get within three feet of them Jade had already let go of Tori and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and probably unconscious.

"Fuck!" Jade yelled, "That fucking hurt!" She cradled her hand and Tori ran up to her.

"Oh my God Jade! Are you okay?" She began to inspect her hand for her, already noticing the slight bruising.

"I'm fine, I don't think it's broken," Jade said and only then did she notice how close they were standing; if she just were to lean in a few more inches, which unconsciously she found herself doing. No Jade. Before she got any closer, or noticed the fact that Tori was also leaning in, Jade pulled away and stepped back a few feet.

"Vega I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"But you- _Why?_" She asked confused.

"Just forget it okay?" And with that Jade was gone.

**OMFG! They almost kissed! I felt like a lot happened in this chapter but at the same time not a lot. Does anyone get that? lol anyway I hoped you all liked the chapter!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I've never written a story that has been this popular, especially in such a short amount of time. Unfortunately I won't be able to post until like Monday or Tuesday because I'll out of town for the weekend in the land of no internet and/or reception but I leave you with one last chapter.**

**But I would also like to apologize. So many people reviewed saying that Tori and Jade should have kissed in the last chapter but I have a plan for their first kiss and it won't be for at least two chapters. Sorry!**

**Also if I could hit 100 reviews by the time I get back on Monday that would be frekin amazing, just saying lol. Anywhore on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Jade didn't talk to Tori for the rest of the weekend and it was driving her crazy. What the hell was she thinking trying to kiss Vega? It was completely insane and only happened because she was focused on the pain that her hand was in. Yeah, it was all because of the pain. She wasn't thinking straight... or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Jaddddeee," Matthew sang in her ear. Maybe if she ignored him he would go away and she wouldn't have to get out of bed and go to school. "Jade c'mon!" He wined, "Uncle Beck is here!"

"Go away," she mumbled.

"UNCLE BECK! JADES NOT GETTING UP!" Jade groaned, why did Beck have to be here. It would've been so much easier for her to ditch if he just decided not to take her and Matthew to school. Ugh, stupid Beck and his need to be an amazing best friend.

"Get up Jadey; don't you want to go see your _girlfriend_?" Beck teased. Nope, she lied, he was an ass.

"Shut the hell up, _Beckett_," She growled.

"Ooooooo bad word!" Back and Jade laughed at Matthew's horrified face.

"C'mon little man, let's go eat some breakfast while Jade gets ready," Beck suggested and ushered him out of the room. Jade sighed before dragging herself out of bed and to her closet. Grabbing random cloths she threw them on, not really caring what they were as long as they were black. She ran a brush through her hair and skipped the makeup because she would probably poke her eye out if she used her left hand.

Looking in the mirror to check and make sure she looked decent Jade took a deep breath and went down stairs. She could do this.

oOo

She couldn't do this. Vega kept staring at her funny then looking down, probably trying to get a glimpse at her hand that Jade so ingeniously kept hidden most of the time with her jacket. By the time that lunch rolled around Jade was fed up.

"What are you looking at Vega?" She asked sharply. Tori's eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"N-Nothing." Beck gave Jade a look that said 'stop being such a bitch' before standing up to go get something to drink.

"Do you want anything?" He asked Jade.

"Water," She answered and looked down at her phone. Claudia had just sent her a text saying that Matthew got in trouble for saying 'shit' when he spilled his crackers on the floor; she knew she needed to stop swearing. Rubbing her eyes in annoyance she typed out a quick apology and set her head down on the table.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Cat asked quietly so the rest of the group couldn't hear them. Silently she showed Cat the text as Beck returned with the water and handed it to her. Not thinking about it Jade grabbed the water with her right hand and hissed in pain when the bottle made contact, dropping it in surprise. Everyone except Beck and Tori were oblivious to what just happened and Cat giggled after reading the text.

"I told you to stop swearing around him," Cat scolded lightly.

"Whatever."

"Jade aren't you going to get your water bottle?" Tori asked. Jade didn't answer but instead took Beck's already opened water bottle out of his hand and started drinking it.

"Um I got you your own water," He stated.

"I know but I wanted this one." The bell rang before Beck could say anything and Jade started walking to class without him. Jade was almost to her next class when someone grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"Did you even go to the hospital?"

Jade looked at Tori in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"For your hand. Did you even go to the hospital?" Tori clarified.

"I'm fine Vega. I don't need to go to the hospital," Jade stated and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit, come on." Tori turned around and opened the door.

"Vega what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the hospital."

"I said I was fine."

"And I'm saying you aren't. Now you can either come willingly or I can go get Beck and I'm sure he'd be happy to make you," Tori threated and Jade narrowed her icy blue eyes. Without saying anything she followed Tori out of the school and into her car.

oOo

"Alight it looks like you have a small fracture in your hand. If you'll please wait in the waiting room a doctor will come and get as soon as there's time," A nurse explained and sent Jade back out to the waiting room where Tori was currently, well, waiting. Taking her seat next two Tori on a small couch she explained what happened.

"Ha, see I told you that you weren't fine."

"I'm glad the cast that my hand is fractured brings you joy," Jade replied.

"No Jade that's not what- I didn't mean it like that," Tori quickly explained and Jade laughed.

"I know what you meant Vega. I was just messing with you." The girls went quiet, not really sure what to say. Jade glanced over at Tori and found that she kept adjusting herself on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in without touching Jade.

"Vega you can lay on me if you want," Jade said with a small smile. Tori smiled back before moving so she was using Jade's shoulder as a pillow.

"Thanks," Tori said softly before closing her eyes. Jade didn't blame her for wanting to sleep. They had already been here for three hours. A few minutes later Jade noticed Tori's breathing even out and she knew that she was asleep. Without thinking Jade leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

**Awwwwww how cute! **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So I lied. My trip was cut short due to complications so I am now back in the wonderful world of internet. Yayyyyyy! I want to thank you all so much! I'm already at 94 reviews and it's only Saturday. I love you all so much! **

**So I think that's it but I know as soon as I post this I'll remember I had more to say… lol anywhore on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

Jade was more comfortable then she looked and Tori was more than surprised when Jade said that she could use her as a pillow. Did that mean Jade _liked_ her? This is the third un-Jade-like thing she had done in a week. First was when she got all jealous over that guy hitting on her. Then there was the fact that she almost _kissed_ her, but, then again that could've just been wishful thinking on Tori's part. And now there was this, practically cuddling with her on the couch of the hospital waiting room.

Tori knew as soon as she put her head on Jades shoulder there would be no possible way that she would get any sleep. She couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that she was actually cuddling with Jade West, Hollywood Arts' own personal ice queen, nor would she want to. It was nice being so close to Jade without any physical harm coming from it. She felt Jade shift her body slightly and she thought that this was the end to her 'cuddle' with Jade but then she did the last thing Tori expected. She _kissed_ her.

Of course it was just on the top of the head but it was still a kiss. What did this all mean? Ugh, everything was so confusing. Jade didn't like her like that. Why would she? She was just Tori Vega. The girl that was hopelessly in love with a girl that hated her. Tori pushed aside all thoughts that made her head hurt and focused on the fact that Jade was now idly playing with her hair.

"Miss. West, Dr. Roberts is ready to see you." Tori felt Jade gently hold her body as she got up from the couch before laying her back down on the couch comfortably. As soon as Jade walked away Tori longed for the contact and hoped that she would be able to 'cuddle' with the Goth again.

oOo

Jade walked out of the doctor office inspecting her new hand brace that she had to where for the next four to six weeks. Checking her phone she saw that she had a text from Beck saying that he has gotten Matthew from school and that they were now cooking dinner at her house. That made her smile. Beck was such a good guy and she probably wouldn't of been able to survive the last two years without him.

Jade's smile widened even more when she saw that Tori was still curled up on the couch sleeping. She picked up both their bags off the floor before gently shaking Tori awake.

"Jade?" Tori asked groggily, "What are you doing at my house?"

Jade laughed, "Vega we're at the hospital. Remember you dragged me here because I fractured my hand?" A look of realization crossed Tori's face before a light blush appeared.

"Oh right, is your hand okay now?"

"Yeah the doctor put it in a brace so we can leave now." Jade pulled Tori up from the couch and they walked out of the hospital to Tori's car.

"Do you want me to just take you home or to Beck's?"

"Home." The car was silent for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tori asked.

"I suppose."

"Do you know that Matthew thinks of you as his mother?"

"He knows I'm just his aunt. I've made sure that he knows that," Jade said stubbornly.

"He knows that you aren't really his mom but he thinks of you as one."

"And how do you know that Vega?"

"Do you want to know what he said about you when I met him? He said that his mom told him that if anyone hits him he can hit them back; but he also specified that she person he was talking about wasn't really his mom but he liked to call her that. Jade, he thinks of you as a mom and I think you should talk to him about it," Tori explained and Jade was silent until they got to her house. Tori was sure that she had screwed everything up with Jade when the Goth once again surprised her.

"Do you want to come in for dinner?" Tori nodded her head and followed Jade into the house. "I'm home!" Jade yelled.

"We're in the kitchen!" Beck yelled back.

"Hi Jade! Look what Uncle Beck made for dinner," Matthew said and showed her the bowl of Spiderman mac n' cheese. Jade laughed and took a bowl from Beck, handing it to Tori.

"Hey Tori," Beck greeted and Tori waved. Jade took another bowl from Beck before sitting down next to Matthew and having dinner. Tori wasn't entirely sure _why _Jade invited her to dinner and with recent events she wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to _act_ so she stood there awkwardly for a minute before taking a seat next to Jade at the counter.

"What'd you do at school today Matty?" Jade asked and Matthew's eyes lit up.

"We got to play with new toys! They were cars and super heroes and it was sooo cool!" He continued to excitedly explain how his day went while the three HA students watched with smiles.

"Okay c'mon Matty lets put you to bed," Beck said and picked Matthew up off the chair.

"I'm gonna do it tonight Beck but thanks," Jade said and took the small boy from Beck so she could bring him upstairs. After getting him into his PJ's and then into the bed Jade scooted him over so she could sit next to him.

"Matty do you call me your mom when i'm not around?" Jade asked softly. Matthew looked down before answering.

"Yeah."

Jade took a deep breath, "You know I'm not your mom right?"

Matthew nodded his head, "But you're like a mommy, right?"

"I'm just your aunt okay?"

"I know but you're like my mommy."

"How?"

"Well mommies love you and buy you toys and make you food and kiss your boo boos when you're hurt and you do all that. So that means you're like my mommy," Matthew explained.

"Do you want me to be your mom?" Jade asked after thinking over what Matthew said and despite what Tori had said earlier the answer to this question scared her most. Instead of answering her Matthew crawled up onto Jade's lap and gave her a hug before crawling back into bed.

"Goodnight Mommy," He said softly and closed his eyes. Jade broke out into a wide grin and she swore she was going to explode from happiness. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. When she turned to go down the stairs she saw that Tori was leaning against the wall.

"So I assume you talked to him?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Where'd Beck go?"

"He left, said he would be by tomorrow to pick you and Matthew up for school."

"Oh, ok then um-."

"I need to talk to you," Tori blurted.

"About what?"

"You kissed me."

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! Omg I almost died from fluffiness when I wrote the Matthew/Jade thing. It was so frekin adorable! **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the chapter you have all been waiting so long for! (not even 24 hours lol) Btw I love you all so much! I know I've said it before but I'll say it again; I'm so frekin happy and surprised about the amazing response this story has gotten. I've never written a story so fast and I feel that it's because of you guys. I feel entitled to post a chapter as soon as I can because you people are so frekin awesome!**

**Anywhore on with the reading!**

**Chapter 7**

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, a slight blush already creeping onto her cheeks.

"At the hospital you kissed me," Tori clarified.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vega," Jade snapped, the ice queen was back.

"Jade, stop doing this, stop being so frekin bi-polar all the time. Once minute you're trying to hit me with your car and the next you're kissing me! I'm so confused!" Tori yelled, "I mean do you even _like _me?"

"I-," Jade stopped talking because, really, she didn't know what to say.

"Can you please tell me _why_?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate me? Why did you kiss me? Why are you so damn confusing? Why I can't stop thinking about you?" Tori's eyes widened at the last part. She wasn't supposed to say that but it had just slipped out. Fuck.

"I don't hate you," Jade answered softly.

"How can I believe you? For the past two years you've said it at least once a day! How can you go from hating me to liking-."

"I don't like you." Tori stopped talking. "I, I-." Jade couldn't find the word to express what she felt for Tori so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her. Pinning the Latina against the wall with her left hand she poured as much passion that she could into that kiss. When Jade was about to pull away she felt Tori wrap her skinny arms around her neck and she kissed back. Their lips moved together in perfect sync and when they finally pulled away they were breathing hard.

"Jade," Tori trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"I think you should go," She said. Tori didn't say anything but nonetheless walked down stairs and out the door. Jade flinched at the sound of the door slamming and slide down to the floor. How could she have been so fucking stupid? First she kissed Vega only to then kick her out of her house. Now Tori was probably never going to talk to her again and that was literally the least of her problems right now. Fuck.

oOo

The next day Jade sat at the counter with Beck and Matthew, eating her cereal as the boys chatted happily. The events from last night wouldn't stop playing in her head.

"Jade," Beck said loudly, "Matthew wanted to ask you something."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Am I going to have two mommies now?" He asked and Jade spit out her cereal in shock.

"What?" Jade asked, noticing her voice raised at least an octave higher.

"My friends mommies and daddies kiss and you and Tori were kissing so does that mean that I'm going to have two mommies?"

"Um, well, uh-."

"Matty why don't you go upstairs and put on your shoes," Beck interrupted and Matthew quickly jumped off his chair and ran upstairs.

"Thanks for saving me from that," Jade said and visibly relaxed.

"Oh no, I didn't save you. I just didn't want Matthew to be around when you explained it to _me_."

Jade groaned, "It was nothing really, we don't need to talk about it." Beck gave her a look and Jade reluctantly continued. "I maybe sort of kissed Vega last night."

"No shit," Beck dead panned, "What else happened?"

Jade laughed nervously, "See here's the funny part. I kinda kicked her out of my house after."

"Jade," Beck said tiredly, "You can't do this. Tori isn't going to wait forever." Jade didn't know what to say. She was expecting him to yell at her for being stupid. Why couldn't of he yelled at her for being stupid. Someone had to.

"I got my shoes on!" Matthew yelled and came running down the stairs, completely unaware of what his question had caused.

oOo

"Hello Children!" Sikowitz yelled. "Tori, Jade! Get up on stage!" The two singers slowly made their way onto the stage, making sure to stand as far away from each other as possible. "Beck, come up with a scene!" Beck seemed to think about it for a minute before smirking.

"A couple having an argument." Jade sent one of her signature death glares to him but he just kept smirking.

"Why did you do it?" Tori shouted and Jade wasn't sure if she was in character or not. Deep breath, you can do this, you're an actor.

"What are you talking about?" Jade decided to play coy, hoping that Sikowitz would end the scene before something very bad happened.

"You can't just kiss me like that and then kick me out!" Oh shit. Badness was ensuing.

"What was I supposed to say? I barely knew what happened!" Jade yelled back, pretty much forgetting about the entire class of teens watching them.

"Anything would have been better than kicking me out! Did you even think about how I felt? I'm so confused and you aren't helping at all!"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't really consider how you'd feel when I kissed you!" Sarcasm, Jade's best defense mechanism.

"Is this this all just a big joke to you? Do you even _care_?"

"Of course I fucking care! I love you!" Jade yelled and the classroom went silent. Tori stared at Jade with wide eyes and they both slightly jumped when Sikowitz clapped his hands.

"That was great! I really felt the emotion!" He shouted happily. Tori paid him no attention as she turned away from Jade and ran out the door.

"Vega!" Jade yelled and took off running after her.

**Holy mother effing crap that was intense and they kissed! Yay! So I could really use your opinion on the kiss scene. I've never really written any serious romance before so I'm not really sure how it turned out…**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**127 review, 8095 hits, 37 favorites, and 86 alerts! OMFG I love you all sooo much! **

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. Why you may ask? Well because I decided that this is going to be the last chapter. I never really planned on making this story very long, just an idea I wanted to finally get rid of. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 8**

Jade ran through the school. She didn't care that her friends and other classmates were yelling her name. She didn't care what they now thought of her after she ran after the girl that she supposedly hated. All she cared about was finding Tori. Tori, the girl she's been in love with for the last two years and the girl that probably hated her now.

"JADE!" Jade whipped around, hoping to find Tori standing there but only found Beck.

"Did you find her?" Jade asked after she ran over to him.

"She left."

"W-What?"

"I saw her when I went looking for you. She said to tell you that she was sorry but she couldn't do this," Beck explained. No, this couldn't be happening.

"I have to go fine her."

"Jade-."

"You'll get Matthew right?" Jade interrupted and Beck nodded. She didn't wait for any other protest from him before sprinting out to the parking lot. Only then did she realize that she didn't have a car. Fuck. Turning back towards the school she saw Beck standing in the doorway, holding his keys.

"I think you'll need these," He stated and Jade snatched the keys from his hand.

"Thanks."

oOo

Jade couldn't have gotten to the Vega's house fast enough. She was fairly certain she broke at least three laws and almost ran down an old lady crossing the street but at the moment she couldn't care less. Slamming the door as she got out of the car she ran to the front door, expecting to find it unlocked.

"Vega! Open the door!" She shouted and pounded on it loudly.

"Jade just go away," Tori said from the other side.

"No! Let me in Vega!" Jade could faintly hear Tori move on the other side of the door but it still remained locked. Sighing in frustration Jade grabbed a large rock off the ground and broke off the door knob before taking a screw driver out of her bag and opening the door.

"Holy shit Jade! You broke my door!" Tori shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Just the knob, I'll buy you a new one," Jade dismissed. Tori seemed like she wanted to protest but quickly realized that there were more important things to be arguing about.

"Whatever, I thought I told you to leave," Tori said and walked down the stairs.

"I have to talk to you."

"Oh so now you want to talk? Where the hell was that attitude after you kissed me?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"Jade," Tori sighed, "I can't do _this_."

"And what exactly is this?"

"This! You and me. I can't do it."

"Why not?" Jade demanded.

"Because, because I can't."

"That's not a good enough answer." Tori looked down before speaking again.

"I'm scared," She whispered. Jade took a step back, that wasn't what she was expecting and she found herself speaking before the words had time to process in her brain.

"Me too." By now the two were standing less than a foot away from each other.

"But what about-."

"Tori, shut up," Jade demanded softly before pressing her lips to Tori's. The kiss was soft and sweet, their lips slowly moving against each other before Tori's tongue quickly darted out, asking for an entrance into the Goth's mouth. Jade eagerly parted her lips more and the simple kiss quickly turned into a full blow make out session. Tongues fought for dominance as Jade knotted her hands into Tori's hair, trying desperately to pull her even closer. They stayed like that for as long as humanly possible before they pulled away in order to catch their breath.

"You called me Tori," She breathed out.

"That's all you got from what just happened?" Jade asked incredulous.

"Maybe," Tori answered with a slight smirk. Jade grinned before pulling her in for another kiss.

oOo

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly is this?" Tori asked and motioned to her and Jade, cuddled up on her bed watching movies. Before Jade could answer her phone started ringing and she leaned over Tori to grab it off the table.

"Yeah?"

"Hello to you too," Beck greeted.

"What happed to Matthew?" Jade immediately asked and Beck laughed.

"He's fine, we were just wondering if you were going to be joining us for dinner."

"Oh, right, that," Jade said absent mindedly, "Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Kay, see you then," Beck replied and hung up.

"Want to come over and have dinner?" Jade asked as she untangled herself from the brunette.

"Sure," Tori answered and they made their way down stairs. Ten minutes later they walked hand in hand into Jade house.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew at school!" Matthew shouted as soon as Jade walked into the room and shoved a piece of paper into her face. Jade looked down at the crudely drawn picture of what looked like Beck, Matthew, and herself.

"It's really nice," She commented and took a seat at the counter, Tori following the example.

"So I assume you two worked everything out?"

"Yeah," Jade answered.

"Awww how cute," Beck teased and both girls sent him death glares. He put his hands up in surrender. "You guys are scary." Jade and Tori laughed.

Jade thought back on how stressful her life was a few days ago, or even a week ago and realized that she didn't have to worry about anything anymore. It was refreshing and nice. Wait, she forgot about the acting project she had to do with Tori for Sikowitz. Shit. Wait again, and the 15 hours of community service that she had to do in the next month and a half. Fuck.

**The End! **

**So I might do a sequel but I'm not sure because I have another story idea that I want to get started on so I'm not sure.. **

**Thank you all so much for reading this and taking the time to review! It means the world to me and I love you all!**


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note **

Helllo! So I'm sorry that the story was so short but in all honesty I was just setting is up for the sequel. Yes, yes I know said that I _might_ do a sequel but I think we all know that when an author says that they _might_ do something we all know that they already have the plot figured out. Lol. Here's a summary!

It's been six years since Tori and Jade graduated from Hollywood Arts and life seems perfect. Tori Vega is a successful singer, getting ready to go on her third tour, while you can probably find Jade West starring in the newest blockbuster. Jori is one of the most successful and widely known couples in Hollywood. But everything changes when Matthew's biological mother wants custody of him for the first time in ten years.

So tell me what you think!

Btw I skipped so much time because I felt that Jade needed to be older in order to legitimately fight for Matthew in a court room... 24 seems good enough to me lol.


	11. AN

**Author's Note**

**The sequel to Community Service is posted. It's called Life.**


	12. 3rd AN in a rowyou people must love me

**Hey guys! So um sorry for kinda abandoning you like Matthew's mom did to him... Hmm was that mean? Ah, whatever I created them anyway.. I was reading over this story and while it will be no shock to some of you, not even a shock to me, this story was rushed.. like a lot. So because I feel like I can make it better/longer/funnier I'm going to. In case any of you didn't get that, yes I will be rewriting the story. I'll leave the current version up if anyone wants while I'm re-writing and I will be deleting the sequel. **

**Some things may change, I'm not quite sure yet but he basic plot will stay the same. I can't promise daily updates, nor will I promise weekly updates but I will try my best. Not quite sure exactly when it will be posted but hopefully within the week. If anyone has any questions just PM me or review. Also, because it is a re-write, I am more than willing to hear any suggestions that anyone has/stuff they wished would have happened in the original. **

**Thanks so much for all the support! It means so much, hopefully I'll have it posted by the end of the week!**


End file.
